


If You Were Gay

by kimpotato



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mentioned Kim Jonghyun, Mentioned Yoon Jisung, Mistaken Identity, Slice of Life, implied 2hyun, mentioned Kwak Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimpotato/pseuds/kimpotato
Summary: Minhyun has a very unexpected conversation with his roommate.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Ong Seongwu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	If You Were Gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Inspired by Avenue Q's "If You Were Gay." Listen to it. It's hilarious.

Minhyun was having a good day, all things considered. He’s finally finished with midterms, and had only one term paper due by the end of the week. His roommate had left hours ago and probably won’t be back till late in the evening. That gave Minhyun more than enough time to do a bit of spring cleaning and still finish a few chapters of _Odd Thomas,_ which Aron-hyung had lent him a few days ago.

Minhyun was on the third page of the climax chapter, enjoying the temporary peace and quiet, when the dorm room suddenly swung wide open, announcing the arrival of one Ong Seongwu. Minhyun blinked as he watched his roommate and friend flounce toward his bed, face still half-buried in his red woolen scarf and gold-and-blue coat.

“Hi Minhyun-ah!”

So much for peace and quiet. “. . . hi Ong.” 

“You’ll never guess who I bumped into today!”

Minhyun sighed. It was hard to stop Seongwu whenever he started talking, and Minhyun really, _really_ wanted to know if Stormy survived the terrorist attack in the mall.

“Oh really.”

“Care to guess who?”

“I’ll never guess it anyway.”

“You’re right!”

Minhyun tried to read a few more lines but realized that he could no longer understand what was happening on the page. He could feel Seongwu beaming at him from the other bed, could almost see glitters and sparkly sparkles floating around him. 

Minhyun sighed in resignation, closing the book and giving Seongwu his full attention. “So who did you bump into?”

“Yoon Jisung!”

Minhyun blinked. Jisung-hyung was a senior student like his Aron-hyung. What was so special about him? 

“Okay . . . ?”

Seongwu preened as he continued his story. “He’s asking about you!"

Minhyun blinked again. “Me?”

Seongwu nodded enthusiastically, his shoulders wiggling in delight. “He’s asking if you’re single.”

Minhyun raised a very thin (barely there, really) eyebrow. “Why?”

Seongwu rolled his eyes and tsk-tsk, as if Minhyun was a big, fat dummy. “He wants to ask you out on a date, of course!”

Minhyun stared at his roommate with blank, blank eyes. Seongwu was radiating with excitement, it took Minhyun a few seconds before he could come up with a half-decent response.

“I mean, I’m flattered and all, but . . .”

“So you’re going to say yes?” With the way Seongwu was grinning, Minhyun feared he’d hurt his jaw.

“Well, no—”

Seongwu deflated a bit. “Why not? Jisung-hyung is a nice guy!”

“I don’t doubt it,” Minhyun nodded, wondering why he needed to defend his case. “But he’s not exactly my type?”

Seongwu wrinkled his nose in response. “He’s not pretty enough for you?”

“No,” Minhyun replied. _Where did that even come from?_ “I mean, I think he’s really good-looking. It’s just that . . . I’m not really into guys?”

It was Seongwu’s turn to blink. And blink. And blink some more. “ . . . you’re not?”

“ . . . I mean, I’ve never been in love with another guy before, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Seongwu raised two pretty eyebrows (Minhyun had always envied him for them). “Really? You mean you weren’t lying when you said you and Jonghyun-ah never dated back in second year?”

“Why would I lie about that?"

Seongwu shrugged. “I thought you were trying to be discreet about it.”

It took Minhyun a few more seconds before he understood the meaning behind Seongwu’s non-question. “Wait, you think I was gay?”

Seongwu grinned uneasily. “Well, you kinda give off the vibes.”

“Give off the—what does that even mean?”

“I mean, you know,” Seongwu tried to explain, waving his arm at Minhyun, as if that were enough of an explanation. 

“No, I don’t know.”

“I can’t explain it, okay!” Seongwu grinned sheepishly. “But I honestly thought we’re batting for the same team. And I don’t usually make mistakes like that.”

“ . . . ”

“ . . . ”

“You mean, all this time . . .”

Seongwu jumped, _jumped!,_ out of bed and quickly hopped to the door. “Oh look at the time! Danny-babe is waiting for me. I’ll see you later tonight, okay?” He blew Minhyun a flying kiss, ran out of the room, and slammed the door close.

It took Minhyun a couple more seconds before he remembered to shut his gaping mouth. And then, with renewed indignation, he ran to the door, threw it open, and hollered at his friend’s retreating form.

“Get back here Ong Seongwu!”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, A and M, for the moral support.
> 
> Odd Thomas is a novel written by Dean Koontz, and then later adapted into film. If you want to know what happened to Stormy, you can always check out either the book or movie :)


End file.
